


speak with no words

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could look at you all day,” Liam murmurs, cocking his head to the side as he strokes himself once just to tease. Himself or Zayn, he isn’t quite sure.</p><p>“Well I hope you don't,” Zayn jokes, arching his back some more as he wiggles his hips. Liam’s breath catches in his lungs at the dance of his muscles, the way they flex over his shoulder blades.</p><p>“What?” Liam utters, quirking up a brow as he strokes himself again. “Don't wanna see me get m’self off from just looking at you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak with no words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Ziam Writers GC & Lina for betaing this for me and the amazing feedback. Also to Ilo, who tweeted me about Liam worshipping Zayn's back (which inspired this fic). I'm really excited because I have been having a bit of a hard time writing so I hope you enjoy and hopefully my next one will be longer :p
> 
> Also, there is no felching in this fic but there's a mention of it. And the title comes from Show Me by Alina Baraz

Liam has always found it difficult to put together the words to accurately describe the man in front of him. To string them together in the eloquent way that Zayn always manages to perfect. Even if he found the words, he reckons the way his mind muddles at the sight of him would make it difficult to say them anyway.

He is just - _fuck_ , beautiful. So effortlessly so. Zayn lays there on his belly, limbs tangled in the dark red sheets of their bed. His arms tucked under the pillow he lays on allows Liam to see the valley his skin creates over the curve of muscles and the delicate looking, but strong bones underneath. Liam drags his eyes down each bump of his spine, down to where it forms a small dip at the bottom. The sheets lay low on his hips, allowing Liam to see the lack of material between them and Zayn’s bare skin.

Zayn shifts his cheek across the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut so his long eyelashes casts shadows across the sharp of his cheekbones. Liam has always been amazed by how sharp the structure of Zayn’s face is, but how soft he manages to look at the same time. The warmth of his golden brown eyes, the soft rose color of his lips, darkened by the way his teeth habitually slide over them, standing out against his dark features. His hair is shorter than normal, making those sharp features stand out, emphasizing the thick, coarse beard that covers his jaw.

Liam smiles to himself as he watches Zayn’s lips quirk up, causing a small wrinkle between his thick brows. He isn’t asleep, though his chest rises and falls in a smooth rhythm that matches the beat of the soft music coming from his phone. His smile tugs Liam forward, his feet dragging across the ground before he kneels on the bed, his fingers practically aching with the need to touch him.

He may not be able to string together the words to tell Zayn how he feels, but he is confident that the pads of his fingers has written it across his skin enough that Zayn knows anyway.

Zayn’s smile grows, making his cheeks round over his sharp bones. His eyes remain closed as Liam eases down the sheet covering his bare legs and the small curve of his bum.

“Love,” Liam whispers, smoothing his fingers over the back of Zayn’s calves. The muscles over his shoulders ripple like a wave, and Liam’s heart thumps heavily in his chest as he can’t pull his eyes away. He has always loved Zayn’s back, loved painting his lips over every inch of skin, forming mouth shaped marks that never lasted long enough to satisfy him. (Though that always gave him a reason to leave more.)

“Hm?” Zayn hums, legs shifting wider like a habit.

“Nothin’,” Liam murmurs back, shifting his fingers higher until he can cup his palms around his thighs. “Just, you know -”

Zayn’s face crumples more, but he sighs softly when Liam’s fingers rub up to the crease of his bum. Liam shifts, kneeing up the bed as he skips touching Zayn’s bum to cup his palms to the low of his back.

“You’re beautiful.”

Zayn’s eyes flutter open as his quirked up lips part around another sigh. They are bright, warm, making a heat take over Liam’s skin and settle in his belly. Like the beach, he is, all sunshine and golden sand, eyes sparkling like the sun does against the ripples in the water.

“Am I?” he asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Liam doesn’t respond for a moment as he takes his time rubbing each square inch of skin with his thumb, digging in the pads of his fingers. He wonders if Zayn can feel the burn of his eyes, because he can’t look away from the pathway his skin creates across his back.

“Mhm,” Liam hums, ducking forward to press his lips across the tattoo staining the skin below Zayn’s neck. He parts them to scrape his teeth against Zayn’s skin, eliciting a shaky moan from the other lad that rings right through Liam. “So beautiful.”

He traces the words down his back with his tongue, the press of his fingertips growing harder with every pulse of arousal through his body. Zayn practically writhes with it, always unable to keep still when Liam touches him and Liam is a bit in love with how responsive he is. He can feel the slow way Zayn grinds down against the mattress under his own hips, and he knows Zayn’s fingers are flexing underneath the pillow from the shift in the muscles of his arms.

“I've been waiting for you to join me in here,” Zayn breathes. “What took you so long?”

“I was admiring you,” Liam admits quietly against his skin. When they first started dating, it had embarrassed him every time Zayn caught him looking at him. But the burn in his cheeks would ease from the crooked grin that would take over Zayn's lips and his wandering fingers, reaching out to tickle across his belly or smooth against his thigh like he wanted to assure him that he liked that Liam had an inability to look away.

“Admire me proper then,” Zayn teases, rounding his hips upwards so they press firmly against Liam's.

The air seems too heavy as Liam's hips roll down against Zayn’s, the quiet broken by the moan passing his own lips. His comes out rough and ragged, revealing how desperate he feels. How easily overwhelmed he becomes when their bodies mold together, how overwhelmed he gets by _Zayn_.

He shifts his palms up Zayn's arms, smoothing over the bulge of muscle and sliding them under the pillow until his fingers are pushing between the spaces between Zayn's. The other lad shifts, clenching his fingers as a rougher sound rumbles in his chest.

Normally he is soft sighs and high pitched noises that settle in the back of his throat, but sometimes he can get rough and loud. Liam prefers both, loves both, craves to create both -

“You’re the beautiful one, Li. Just so you know.”

Liam’s heart expands in his chest at the soft of Zayn’s voice, the corner of his lips pushing high into his cheeks before he can stop them. He smoothes his lips to the curve of Zayn’s neck, and Zayn’s head tilts to allow him access.

“You,” Liam corrects between kisses. “Your skin, your throat -”

Zayn sighs quietly, hips rolling back as much as possible to meet the press of Liam’s.

“Your jaw,” Liam mutters, moving his lips so he can feel the tickle of Zayn’s beard against his. “Your beard.”

Zayn huffs out a quiet laugh, overwhelmed sounding as his fingers clench around Liam’s again.

“Your ears,” Liam chuckles before he wraps his lips around his earlobe, tugging it into his mouth. The other lad doesn’t laugh in response, but groans roughly.  

“My lips?” Zayn suggests, his voice pinched with arousal. Liam chuckles again, shifting enough so he can hover his lips over Zayn’s.

“No,” Liam jokes, teasing in the way he parts his lips but doesn’t press them to the other lad’s. “Could do without them.”

“Yeah?” Zayn breathes, eyes fluttering shut as he plays along, nudging his head back as if to dodge away from Liam’s lips.

“No,” Liam says seriously, voice a whisper before he slots his lips against Zayn’s. They are softer than his skin, molding together better than their bodies do. He could kiss Zayn for decades at a time he thinks, addicted to the way they feel against his own, the way Zayn always tries to take control of the kiss even though he is pinned underneath Liam.

Liam pushes harder against his lips, teeth grazing the full bottom one to distract Zayn enough to pull his fingers from his grip. Zayn’s brows push together, tongue flicking out to taste the ghost of Liam’s lips as he slips away and off of their bed with an air of ease, though pulling away from Zayn always feels difficult.

“Don’t move,” Liam instructs quietly as he fingers the lip of his worn out shirt. He keeps his eyes trained on Zayn as he undresses, trying not to show how eager and turned on he is by the pool of arousal in his boyfriend’s eyes, and the dark flush taking over his cheeks. “Unless you don't want to watch.”

“‘Course I do,” Zayn mumbles, nose wrinkling in this adorable way that lights flames inside Liam's chest.

Liam cups himself to ease the pressure building between his legs as he drags his eyes down Zayn’s bare body. He could stand here admiring Zayn for hours if it weren’t for the twitch of his dick against his palm, or the unconscious way Zayn grinds his hips down against the mattress.

“Go on,” Zayn huffs out, nudging his head towards Liam as he shifts his arms under the pillow to prop himself up. “Take ‘em off.”

Liam drags his teeth over his bottom lip as he pushes his fingers under the lip of his joggers, tighter around his hips because they may or may not have came from Zayn’s dresser instead of his own. He circles his fingers around the bottom of his length, keeping the moan building up in his throat quiet.

“I could look at you all day,” Liam murmurs, cocking his head to the side as he strokes himself once just to tease. Himself or Zayn, he isn’t quite sure.

“Well I hope you don't,” Zayn jokes, arching his back some more as he wiggles his hips. Liam’s breath catches in his lungs at the dance of his muscles, the way they flex over his shoulder blades.

“What?” Liam utters, quirking up a brow as he strokes himself again. “Don't wanna see me get m’self off from just looking at you?”

Zayn groans, though the sound sounds half like a whine as he presses his face into the pillow like he is embarrassed, crumpling back against the mattress.

“Liam,” he complains, facing him again. “Please take your pants off and get over here.”

It is easy to comply with the way Liam craves to touch his strong back again. And Zayn knows, showing off his back as his elbows dig into the mattress, back curving again and trembling just slightly as he humps down slowly. The curves between his shoulders deepen, a canyon inviting Liam to explore.

His joggers get tossed to the side before he climbs onto the bed between Zayn's legs, not hesitating to press his lips to Zayn's skin as he crawls over him. His cock drags over Zayn’s bum, smearing his skin with precome. He shivers out at the feeling, teeth digging into his skin to muffle the moan on his tongue.

“I love your shoulders,” Liam murmurs as Zayn eases back onto his belly. He tickles his fingers down his side as he kisses across his shoulders, maneuvering his lips to the dip between them. “Your spine. Every bone -”

“Li,” Zayn whines, wiggling his hips impatiently as Liam kisses each bump down his spine. Liam grips his hips to still them with gentle fingers, stitching them to the mattress.

“Your hips,” Liam chuckles under his breath as he flattens his tongue and drags it down the rest of his spine. His thumbs reach out to press into the round of his bum, his palms catching on his skin to spread him apart. “Love your hips.”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn gasps, sounding almost offended as he arches his bum into the touch.

“Love the way you say my name,” Liam groans out before dragging his tongue down further. He stops at the start of Zayn’s bum, turning his head to mouth at the curve of his cheek. “This lil bum, too.”

His name comes out as a chant, soft and whispered as Liam kisses across Zayn’s bum. He takes his time, though his heart beats rapidly in his chest and he is so hard it fucking _aches._

“Mm, love you like this,” Liam murmurs, pulling up enough to see the slick of his skin. He parts his cheeks further, fingers digging into his flesh just to ease the arousal pounding through him. It doesn’t work, and he huffs out in anticipation of his own actions. “So pretty, so good for me -”

Zayn’s legs come up, a jerky eager movement that has Liam fumbling onto his calves, hands curling around Zayn’s waist as the other lad pushes up onto his knees, elbows digging into the mattress like he knows where this is going.

“Good, god,” Liam huffs out, sitting on his butt as he grabs Zayn’s bum again, spreading him enough that he can drag his thumb between his cheeks. The tremble in Zayn’s back is noticeable, the way his muscles clench and release over and over again driving Liam a bit mad. “Have I told you how beautiful -”

“Liam,” Zayn groans in complaint. “Please just -”

“You are,” Liam goes on, dragging his thumb down. He teases, enjoying the impatient huff of breath Zayn lets out as he adds a small amount of pressure to Zayn's hole.

“You mighta mentioned it,” Zayn grits out, pushing his knees harder into the mattress so his bum arches higher. He would laugh at the pinch of annoyance in his voice normally, but instead he groans, ducking his head forward like his body is controlled by what Zayn mentally wills for.

Liam digs his fingers into Zayn's skin as he nuzzles between his cheeks, lips parted around a breath against Zayn's skin. “Love the taste of you.”

He flicks his tongue out then, flattening it against Zayn's skin. The truth of his words make his cheeks hot as his throaty groan mixes in with Zayn's overwhelmed one. His tongue is eager, teeth bruising, mouth insistent on his skin to show Zayn just how much he means it.

A rumble of a moan fills the room as he mouths over Zayn's hole, tongue flicking out to trace around him. Maybe it is his reaction Liam loves so much, the way Zayn presses back against him without hesitation, filling the room with quick breaths and a pleased noise that makes Liam's dick twitch in his lap.

He stiffens his tongue, nudging against Zayn's hole with encouraging fingers against his hips and Zayn complies, knows what Liam is asking for without him having to say. Zayn grinds back against him, shuddering out a breath with every nudge deeper, every scrape of Liam's teeth against his skin.

“Fuck Li,” Zayn moans as Liam tugs back to wrap his lips around him, sucking softly before pulling his face completely away. He keeps a hand firm on Zayn's bum as he spits, watching the way it slides over his reddened skin before he is pressing it into him with a gentle finger.

There is a spark in the calm around them as Zayn nuzzles his face into the pillow, muffling the chant of moans leaving his lips. As Liam works his finger deeper and tongues around the digit messily, his senses overwhelm with everything that is Zayn, muting the rumble of traffic outside of their flat, the buzz of Zayn’s phone playing music from where it lays forgotten on the nightstand.

The musky taste taking over his tongue, the tight heat wrapped around his finger. The scent on his skin, the mix of his lavender bath gel and the cologne he doused in after a smoke early this morning. The soft whimpers filling his ears, it all makes his heart feel too big and his dick pulse out against his thigh. He lets go of his grip on Zayn for only a moment to grind his palm between his legs as he nudges a second digit along with the first.

“Good for a second?” Liam murmurs roughly. He moves his palm over the head of his prick, shivering with the pleasure that ripples through him.

“Yeah,” Zayn huffs out. “Don't take your time.”

Liam chuckles roughly as he presses the second digit further. He pulls his hand away from himself and back onto Zayn, worried the pleasure in his abdomen will break before he can slip between Zayn's cheeks. “Eager, love?”

“Want to come,” Zayn groans, words broken as he pushes back against Liam's fingers. “Want you to come, on me, in me -”

The moan that leaves Liam's lips is loud, his fingers curling and spreading out more eagerly in response. They have been together a long time, but Zayn's mouth still takes him by surprise. Makes his skin feel like a flame licks over him and a heat flood through his veins.

Liam spits again as he spreads his fingers. He mouths at Zayn, tongue dipping between the space of his fingers before he is fucking them deeper. “How do you want me?”

He teases in a third, eyes glancing up to the bracket of Zayn's shoulders, the gleam of sweat against his skin. His bum rounds and muscles tense as he rolls his hips back jerkily against Liam's fingers.

“Don't care,” Zayn gasps, pushing up on his palms to fuck back against his fingers proper. Liam presses his thumb before Zayn's balls as he pushes his fingers deeper, watching them disappear between his cheeks as Zayn lets out a broken sound.

He shakes with it, legs trembling and his back muscles dancing as he grinds down, Liam's fingers pushing against that ball of nerves. He is so fucking beautiful, Liam feels like he is going to die here, watching Zayn.

“Zayn,” Liam groans urgently, gripping Zayn's hips and easing out his fingers. “C'mere.”

He helps guide Zayn back with his strong palms rubbing up his sides, bringing Zayn so his bum rests against the hard of his prick. His lips bruise against Zayn's skin, touching across his shoulders before he marks a path up the side of Zayn's throat. Zayn sighs into it, molding against him as his head tilts to the side.

“Liam,” Zayn moans as Liam rubs his palm up his front, slowly grinding the thick of his prick against Zayn. “Get your dick in me or -”

Liam blurts out a laugh as he moves his palm over Zayn's throat, his thumb reaching out to run over his pulse before he guides the other lads head towards him. “Ride me, baby boy?”

Zayn's eyes are heavy with arousal as Liam hovers his palm over his mouth, his eyes intent on Liam's as his tongue flattens against his hand.

A coldness takes over his chest where they had been touching as Zayn pulls away enough for Liam to slick his prick with a quick hand. He cups Zayn's hip, just to hold not to guide, and wanting Zayn to take his time but his fingers press in eagerly.

“Go on,” Liam moans quietly as his eyes drop between them, where his fingers curl under the head and Zayn's bum presses against him. His breath gets stuck in his lungs, heart beating heavily in his ears as Zayn pushes against him.

Liam makes a throaty sound as Zayn wraps around him, the muscles in his back tensing as he works himself down. It is agonizingly slow but he keeps his hips down, rubbing his palms up and down Zayn's back in hopes to ease the tension there.

“Good boy,” Liam whispers, the words slipping out like a reflex. His eyes fall closed as he savors the feel between his legs, the spark pumping through him as his prick nestles deeper into his boyfriend.

“Say it again,” Zayn asks, voice strained.

Liam presses his lips to Zayn's shoulder as he rubs at his hips. “So good, love. Such a good big -”

“Ah, fuck,” Zayn utters as he bottoms out, seating himself in his lap. Liam grinds forward, gripping Zayn's hips and smoothing his palms to his thighs. His skin is soft, hot to the touch and he can feel the way his muscles ripple under his palms.

“Did I tell you,” Liam grits out, eliciting a huff of a laugh from the other lad. “That you're beautiful?”

Zayn pushes against his hold without a response, nearly pulling completely off before he rolls his hips slowly back down. It takes everything in him to remain still, his body tending to fight off the urge to fuck forward.

“That you look so good, takin’ me cock like this -”

Zayn groans, arching forward so his back dips as his hands press to the mattress. Liam runs a hand up his back and down, settling it over the bottom of his spine. He is overwhelmed, eyes darting all over Zayn as the lad continues to fuck back slowly. He touches Zayn everywhere, like the other lads skin can calm the static burning through him.

“Tell me again,” Zayn huffs out as he grinds back. He shows off with the roll of his hips and the round of his bum, the way he clenches around the head before he snaps his hips back down. Liam can't speak as pleasure sparks through him as Zayn picks up the pace.

He loses the words as he watches the roll of Zayn's hips. An expert he thinks, fucking off on his cock like he gets off on the feel of Liam’s eyes on him.

“Liam,” Zayn moans desperately, working his hips fast over the head before humping back down.

“You are,” Liam blurts, clapping his hands to the round of Zayn's bum to keep him there as he fucks his cock forward, unable to keep still any longer. “So fuckin’ beautiful babe.”

Liam pushes up on his knees, pulling Zayn back against him. The other lad gasps out, a string of obscenities and overwhelmed _Liams_ that encourage him, making his hips smack forward at an unsteady pace. The sound fills the room, slick and obscene.

Zayn's shoulders hunch, a tremble in his back making his muscles dance and that encourages Liam further as he places a hand to his shoulders to press him closer to the mattress. He dicks into Zayn slowly as he leans forward, lips scraping against his jaw.

“I love you,” he breathes. Zayn's eyes flutter shut, brow creasing in pleasure and lips parted around a broken moan. “Fucking love you, all of you, babe.”

The pleasure in his belly builds as Zayn clenches around him. Zayn shakes as he works back against him and grinds forward, fucking his cock off against the sheets. Liam pulls back to see all of him, the movement of his hips jerky from the desperate feeling taking over him.

“Fuck, just -” Zayn gasps out, fingers sliding across the sheets to grip at them. Liam complies, hands planting to his spine as he strokes into Zayn quickly again.

Beautiful isn't the right word, he thinks then, as Zayn comes with a silent gasp. His face, a mask of pleasure and body trembling, sweat slicking his skin and lips parted around nothing. The way his body tenses and his back arches, knuckles going white from the hold they have on the sheets. The clench of his hole around his prick, which drags a sharp moan from Liam's lips as the pleasure in his belly breaks.

His movements are jerky as his dick pulses, scattering drops of come between Zayn's cheeks as he pulls out. He presses himself between Zayn's cheeks, fucking quickly as he intents his eyes on the streaks of white scattering across his back.

“Fuck,” Liam grunts, grinding against Zayn as he leans forward to kiss his boyfriend. Zayn lets out a half laugh before his lips are muffling it. It isn't perfect, their lips off kilter and more teeth than Liam would like but his heart swells with it.

“Dirty boy,” Zayn whispers as Liam presses closer, covering his back with his chest. He grinds forward, milking out the rest of his orgasm onto the other lad’s skin. There is a glint in his eyes before he presses his lips back to Liam’s.

“Technically,” Liam mutters, shifting to the side so he can finally kiss Zayn proper, still shaking with his release. “You're the dirty one.”

He tastes Zayn's moan on his tongue as he shifts it between his lips, curling it behind his teeth. Zayn's lips part so easily before they wrap around his tongue, dragging static through his shaky limbs as he sucks his tongue gently.

Zayn's nose knocks against his as he shifts closer to Liam, lips pressing firmly as they slot together. He can feel the wrinkle in his nose before his soft laugh comes between the kisses.

“Li,” Zayn murmurs, folding a hand over Liam's cheek, which feels like it is burning under Zayn's gaze. “Gonna lick it off me?”

“Wha -” Liam starts, pulling back to see the amusement that lies under his satiated expression.

Zayn's eyes crinkle as he laughs again and maneuvers them so Liam is on his back and he is sliding over him. Zayn traces a finger across his features, a look in his eyes that makes Liam feel warm all over.

“I love you too, by the way,” he whispers, lips tilting up higher. He drags his thumb down the bridge of his nose, and Liam wrinkles it in response. His expression is so soft, a dark blush taking over his cheeks that makes Liam wrap his arms around his shoulders to keep him stitched to his chest. “And I would tell you you're beautiful, but I'm afraid the word doesn't do you justice.”

Liam squeezes his arms tighter around him, shifting him further onto him. He is a heavy weight on top of him, but one that matches the feeling in his chest. A good feeling, the way his heart stutters and expands, making his cheeks hot and his expression take over the same one Zayn wears.

“You could say,” Liam starts in amusement, shifting his hands against Zayn's spine. “You're so Zayn Malik or summat.”

Zayn's brows crumple together before he blurts out a laugh and nuzzles it against Liam's cheeks. “That's the corniest thing I've ever heard, babe.”

Liam grins, turning his head to knock it against Zayn's cheek as he slips his hands lower. “Mm, you love me.”

Zayn hums, nuzzling his nose against Liam's before he plops his lips to Liam's. “I do.”

Liam captures Zayn's bottom lips with his teeth as he drags his fingers down his spine, collecting the come that is starting to dry to his skin. “Love me enough for another round?”

Zayn grins against his lips, head tilting. The words tickle across his lips, making his stomach flip from the drop of his tone. “Maybe.”

Liam goes to kiss him but he pulls back, teasing in a game of cat and mouse. He frowns, pushing his hand farther down Zayn's spine as he chases Zayn's lips. He slips his come covered fingers between the small round of his bum, before teasing them down further.

“Fuck me come back into you babe,” Liam murmurs, circling his swollen hole. “Lick it back out of you -”

Zayn bites on his bottom lip as his legs part, hips rolling back against his fingers. “Definitely love you enough for that.”

Liam snorts, using his other hand to cup the back of Zayn's head to drag him close. He tilts his chin, parting his lips against Zayn's.

“Have I told you -”

Zayn groans, pushing closer to slot their lips together and quiet the ‘ _you're beautiful’_ on his tongue.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/zippiekink) if you need it!! :)


End file.
